La Môme et Corazon
by Aiko.M
Summary: OneShot. Il était aussi ténébreux que son manteau de plumes et ridicule que sa chemise à coeurs. Moi j'étais pas grand-chose. Juste la Môme. Anonyme bâtarde des bas fond de West Blue condamnée par son silence envoûtant. Après tout, tomber pour un pirate c'était s'enchaîner à un souvenir. UA. OC. Warning : EXPLICITE. (Sequel en cours)


**L'Aigle Noir**

* * *

 **La Môme et Corazon**

* * *

\- Septembre 2015/Janvier 2018

\- 9.700 mots

\- Sequel in progress depuis Juin 2016

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece est l'œuvre d'Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating** : **M.** Warning : vocabulaire, agression, sexe, etc… EXPLICITES.

 **Nda** : Comme un conte de fées morbide, ce OneShot a pendant deux longues années émergé d'un puit noirâtre de mon coeur au registre mi-grossier mi-poétique, mi-sadique mi-niais, pour modeler la sombre nuit d'enchantement d'une anonyme Môme des ports. Traumatisé et amoureux, voici le récit d'un fantasme violemment romantique sur le personnage maladroitement chevaleresque de DonQuixote Rosinante. Puissiez-vous apprécier cet amoncellement de milliers de mots aussi brutes que doux, rythmés que saccadés, noirs que roses et bien citronnés, tout en pardonnant mes multiples fautes et écarts grammaticaux. Laissez vos impressions s'il vous plait - même négatives - les reviews sont inestimables ! Merci de lire !

 **Resume** : Il était aussi ténébreux que son manteau de plumes et ridicule que sa chemise à cœurs. Moi j'étais pas grand-chose. Juste la Môme. Anonyme bâtarde des bas fond de West Blue condamnée par son silence envoûtant. Après tout, tomber pour un pirate c'était s'enchaîner à un souvenir.

 **Hint** : Une quelconque mission obscure commanditée par Le Grand Méchant Mingo aurait porté notre Corazon Charmant sur cette île glauque de West Blue, une poignée d'années avant sa cruelle exécution pour sauver ce morveux de Tragars. Je rappelle au cas où que DonQuixote Rossinante a.k.a Corazon est un Marine infiltré qui a mangé le _Nami Nami no Mi_ ou fruit du Silence. Quant à cette Môme quasiment dénuée d'identité qui submerge la narration, son âge indéfini me semble frôler la vingtaine…

 **Music** : L'aigle noir - Barbara. Par ce qu'en en entendant un jour une diffusion, la métaphore d'un amour intense et cruellement éphémère tel que je le concevais avec Corazon m'a frappée. L'analogie devint si inspirante que la citation partielle en fut irrésistible.

 _Un beau jour,_

 _Ou peut-être une nuit_

 _Près d'un lac, je m'étais endormie_

 _Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel_

 _Et venant de nulle part,_

 _Surgit un aigle noir._

 _Lentement, les ailes déployées,_

 _Lentement, je le vis tournoyer._

 _Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,_

 _Comme tombé du ciel,_

 _L'oiseau vint se poser._

 _Il avait les yeux couleur rubis_

 _Et des plumes couleur de la nuit._

 _À son front, brillant de mille feux,_

 _L'oiseau roi couronné_

 _Portait un diamant bleu._

 _De son bec, il a touché ma joue._

 _Dans ma main, il a glissé son cou._

[…]

 _L'aigle noir, dans un bruissement d'ailes_

 _Prit son vol pour regagner le ciel._

 _Quatre plumes, couleur de la nuit,_

 _Une larme, ou peut-être un rubis._

 _J'avais froid, il ne me restait rien._

 _L'oiseau m'avait laissée_

 _Seule avec mon chagrin._

[…]

(Bah oui, contrairement à son oiseau, Cora il reviendra pas..!)

* * *

 **La Môme et Corazon**

Toujours seul et pensif, l'air un peu fou et malsain. Il y avait ce grand type avec son atroce tenue pleine de cœurs. Comme véritable un imbécile, il se tenait souvent au coin de ma ruelle sombre en fin d'après-midi ces derniers temps. La clop au bec, son maquillage ridicule sur la tronche. Je le trouvais fascinant. D'une maladresse improbable et exubéramment muet. Mais avec une assurance nonchalante qui attirait autant l'œil que les plumes qu'il avait sur le dos. Le vilain petit canard fier d'être un cygne noir. Envoûtant et insupportable.

Un putain d'Aigle Noir.

J'ai pas cherché à le provoquer, il ne semblait pas m'accorder le moindre regard. C'était un pirate, moi j'étais pas grand-chose. Juste la gamine d'un tavernier. Celle à qui les ivrognes foutaient des mains au cul et que les épouses critiquaient. Anonyme bâtarde des bas fond qu'on essayait quotidiennement de profaner. Le genre qui traînait dans les quartiers que les mères disaient d'éviter. Il fallait dire qu'elle était assez pourrie ma ville et le bar de mon Vieux plutôt mal famé.

« Eh, tu m'en file une ? » Que j'lui demandai une fois lorsqu'il passa une nouvelle clop entre ses lèvres violettes. Ses plumes prirent feu, il l'ignora. Autant que moi d'ailleurs. Ce con ! Je lui balançai mon seau d'eau sale sur la gueule et partie, excédée. « Idiot d'pirate. » C'était tout de même distrayant de le voir enchainer connerie sur connerie quelques minutes par-ci par-là alors qu'il en branlant pas une, seul dans son coin. Imperturbable, maladroit et distant.

Pourtant j'ai continué à le voir. Jamais en tant que client. Toujours adossé contre le mur dégueulasse ou assis sur des caisses de bois bancales à quelques pas. Sa présence attirait étrangement mon attention. Il me rendit ma serpillière le lendemain, propre. Elle lui avait giclée au visage avec le reste pour l'éteindre. Enfin, rendue : disons que je la reçue dans le dos en rentrant par la porte de derrière après ma pause. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur par-dessus ma tête - j'allais quand même pas lui dire merci.

« Connard. »

Puis il y a eu ce jour où il me haussa un sourcil curieux et choqué cassant son air sombre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre que j'me sois prise une torgnole à ce con ? Je commençai à croire qu'il m'avait remarqué en fait. Je devais lui paraître bonne, sûrement. Comme à tous les salauds qui voulaient me sauter. « Tu vas rester dans le coin encore longtemps ? Ta sale tronche commence à me gonfler ! » Pas de réponse, évidemment. Je commençais à m'habituer à le voir trainer ici. Pourtant je savais qu'il ne fallait pas avec les pirates, ils n'étaient fidèles qu'à la mer.

Ses yeux fauves sous ses mèches blondes détaillèrent les bleus qui gonflaient mon arcade comme ceux qui dépassaient de mes vêtements. Son expression dure et stupéfiée ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait empêcher les marins ivres d'essayer d'me violer ou mon Vieux de m'cogner en croyant que j'le faisais exprès. Ou par ce que je partageais pas la tune qu'il pensait que j'me faisais, ce gros tas de merde.

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

Qu'il m'approche pas, j'voulais pas de la putain de compassion d'un connard de pirate. Mes blessures, elles montraient que j'me laissais pas faire, que j'me battais. Parfois je m'en sortais pas si mal, parfois bien moins. C'était comme ça ici et ni les pirates, ni la Marine ou une quelconque police n'y changerait quoique ce soit. Surtout pas leur stupide Gouvernement d'enculés Célestes. Proche d'un passage vers Grand Line, le trafic était trop facile pour les mercenaires, l'alcool comme les putes bons et peu chers. Une ville-déchet, peuplée de détritus galeux enracinés à leur pourriture.

Mais c'était chez moi.

Alors j'y resterais à ce moment-là aussi. Mais non sans lutter contre ses tentatives pour me faire face ! Il me retint le bras quand mon caractère me poussa à essayer de le frapper en l'insultant et je me pliai sous la douleur soudaine. Se détournant de mon regard incendiaire, le géant me tendis aussitôt une cigarette. Je la pris avant de cracher par terre. « J'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'un type comme toi ! » C'était quoi ce cirque d'empathie et d'inquiétude franches ?! Il haussa des épaules, me tendit son feu et se mit à regarder les rats qui se battaient au coin de la rue. Je finis par la fermer, m'asseoir à côté de lui et fumer en silence.

Son silence. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. Rien d'aussi reposant, rafraichissant, exaltant même. Le silence absolu qui régnait autour de ce type. Cela faisait éventuellement partie de ce qui le rendait si incroyable à mes yeux. Et mes oreilles, va s'en dire. A leur portée outrageusement étendue, lui ne faisait pas la moindre perturbation. Gueulait pas, jurait pas, insultait pas. Son silence ne jugeait pas. Je crois que l'ai respecté pour ça. Son calme tranchait comme l'acier avec le bordel dans lequel j'avais grandis. Oui, en fait c'était son silence qui m'avait captivé dès le premier aperçu. Je mourrais indéniablement d'envie d'apprendre à l'écouter, le comprendre.

Le rat borgne fini par l'emporter. Il était plus petit mais bien plus agressif. Un vrai battant, crocs et griffes. Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une ratte lorsqu'elle se mit à bouffer le cadavre de l'autre avec sa dernière portée. Je ris sans bruit, étrangement apaisée, comme dans une étreinte invisible. Puis le bazar bruyant, incommodant mais si familier du bar éclata subitement en me faisant sursauter. Comment avais-je pus oublier ? Me laisser distraire ? Le contact des plumes sur ma joue me fit réaliser avoir commencé à somnoler vers son épaule. Putain, la douleur tenait vraiment le meilleur de moi. Le type n'avait pas protesté comme attendu. Était-il responsable des effets de son silence sur moi ? Je repris mes esprits en me sentant commencer à rougir devant son impassibilité accueillante.

« LA MOOOOME ! »

Les hurlements du Vieux résonnèrent avec colère. Debout d'un bond, je m'en retournai à mon service avec une rapide ébauche de sourire las et difforme par-dessus mon épaule. Il hocha simplement la tête. Son corps tenait sa passivité habituelle. Cette fois-ci pourtant, je crus presque lire de la tendresse dans ce salut si formel qui m'était adressé, à moi. Mon cœur fit quelque chose de bouleversant dans la cage ma thoracique puis…son visage bascula à l'horizontal. La caisse s'effondra subitement et le grand gaillard se retrouva le cul par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Quel boulet - même s'il ne lâcha pas une plainte. Malgré la douleur, mes ricanements d'amusement me secouaient encore quand la porte se rabattue derrière moi. Quel spécimen outrageant.

Le jour suivant il ne fut pas présent. Celui d'après non plus. Je restais là, seule comme une conne honteusement dépitée à me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver d'intéressant à une ruelle aussi merdique que celle de l'arrière-boutique de notre bar miteux. Sûrement la vue discrète des voies d'accès au port et des docks. Ce n'étaient pas les échanges illicites qui manquaient dans le coin. Je me demandais sur quel coup il avait bien pu être. Quelle était la raison pour laquelle il avait traîné par ici si longtemps. Où avait été son équipage ? Je décidai d'aller acheter des cigarettes.

« La Mooooome ! Mais où est-ce que t'étais aller glander bordel ?! Va m'chercher du poisson, feignasse de fille de pute ! »

Sursautant à l'agression, je partis rageusement après avoir gueulé que j'y allai. Je me maudissais, si en colère que j'en plantais mes ongles dans mes paumes pour me punir. Fallait pas être curieuse sur la vie des pirates, jamais. Ça n'apportait que des emmerdes. Et puis il était sûrement parti maintenant. Bon débarras. Il était temps que je l'oubli, qui qu'il puisse avoir été. Le sang sur mes mains me fit le nommer Corazon en rappel aux cœurs de son ridicule accoutrement de Joker. Puis je m'incendiai de nouveau en incendiant cette fois une clop. Stop, il n'était plus qu'une anecdote oubliée de mon passé, j'avais mes propres emmerdes à gérer.

D'ailleurs, celles-ci m'acculèrent bien trop vite sous la forme d'un autre connard de pirate ou de marin quelconque. Putain. Je reconnu le grand type chauve aux prunelles grises à qui j'avais réussi à échapper la semaine précédente. Mon coquard était encore verdâtre. « Ce coup-ci j'te jure que tu t'en sortiras pas, petite putain. » J'avisai du bandage recouvrant une partie de sa tête et les marques de griffures infectées sur sa peau crasseuse avec un élan de fierté dissimulant ma crainte croissante. « Comment va ton oreille ? » J'esquissai un sourire carnassier. Je lui en avais arraché la moitié. Avec les dents.

Son rire gras y répondit, tonnant la promesse de sa vengeance alimentée par la colère. Et la violence qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y mettre. Il se jeta sur moi quand je plongeai sur le premier objet long et solide qui traînait. Le bout de bois se fracassa sur son crâne alors que ses avants bras bloquaient mes épaules et ma gorge. S'il ne fut pas étourdi par le choc il fut distrait par ma réaction vive. J'utilisai le bout moisi qu'il me restait en main en lui foutant mon poing sur la gueule encore et encore.

Me débattre me fit tomber au sol. Je luttai contre la force de sa masse qui m'écrasait. Quel gros con, à bien des faces. Son sourire déformé par mes coups s'élargie quand je tentai de ramper hors de sa portée, mon panier de courses abandonné. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose de métallique mais un cri m'échappa. Sur les genoux, il tira mes jambes qu'il tenait fermement malgré mes tentatives. Il riait en me plaquant à terre, écartant brutalement mes genoux. Je reçu des coups de poing, vers le ventre et au visage.

« Putain de connard. »

Je réussis à cracher mon sang en cessant de me débattre pour reprendre ma respiration. Tout mon corps était douloureux. Il débitait la vulgarité de ce qu'il me ferait avec des mots crus saisissants. Non ! Pas cette fois ! Je rassemblai mes dernières forces d'une ultime poussée d'adrénaline qui remonta en le sentant arracher les couches de tissus le séparant de l'accès à mon entrejambe. Pitié, NON ! Le tuyau dans ma poigne se délogea enfin de son circuit emmuré et alla frapper dans le cou de l'agresseur. Il s'immobilisa.

Plus un de ses muscles lourds ne bougea sur moi. Je luttai contre la crise menaçant de faire lâcher mes nerfs, tremblant incontrôlablement. Hoquetant à chaque inspiration, tachant de ne rien vocaliser pour ne pas devenir folle, de me taire pour n'alerter personne. Les yeux écarquillés, incapables de se fixer, la vision trouble, déphasée et le cœur prêt à exploser. Les membres pourtant tétanisés dans un stress incapacitant, dénués de la force de me dégager du corps de cet homme qui tentait pour la seconde fois de me violer. Pétrifiée comme si mon moindre mouvement allait le réanimer. Interdite dans mon angoisse.

Combien de temps passa ? Mes sens étaient transis de terreur et l'horreur se prolongeait indéfiniment dans mon crâne, sous ma chair, dans mes os. Mes poumons se contractèrent à leur tour, mon vertige s'intensifia. Il ne respirait pas. Poids mort écroulé entre mes cuisses. Bavant contre ma poitrine, suant sur ma peau et saignant sur mes plaies. La nuque partiellement brisée. Me glaçant jusqu'à la moelle de son odeur déjà fétide. Mort. Sur moi. Par moi. Dans cette ruelle sordide, dégueulasse et déserte. Mort. Je venais de tuer un homme. Il m'aurait violée. Viol ou mort. Encore. Encore cet enfer qui me bouffait. Encore, encore et encore sans pouvoir remuer le moindre muscle ni hurler. Viol ou mort. Viol et mort. Encore.

Soudainement, apparut comme un fantôme, l'Aigle Noir était là. En une envolée de plumes, j'étais dans ses bras, inondée par sa chaleur et son emprise. A cet instant, il devint mon monde, ma bouée, ma survie. Enfin soutenue, mes voies respiratoires me permirent de réactiver mes fonctions vitales. Son odeur de force douce et passive m'envahit. Corazon. Et je m'y accrochai. Le serrai avec l'intention de plus jamais le lâcher. Ce pirate qui me sauvait du monde et de moi-même. Ce pirate qui...se cassa lamentablement la gueule en m'écrasant brutalement sur lui. Un gémissement de douleur m'en fut tirer. L'instant de rêve éclata.

« Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ne serait-ce qu'une fois espèce d'idiot ?! A quoi te servent d'aussi grands membres si t'es pas capable d'aligner deux pas ?! »

J'hurlai en tenant mes côtes. Son expression perdit sa stupide intensité avant que son visage barbouillé ne se fende d'un sourire mais si immense qu'il en fut flippant. Je soupirai lourdement avant d'être prise d'un immonde frisson. Le cadavre me regardait de travers, invisible aux yeux des passants lointains. Je me redressai et titubai jusqu'à celui-ci, cracher sur cette pourriture à la braguette encore ouverte. « Souffre en enfer, enfoiré ! » Puis une fois mes provisions ramassées, je m'éclipsai vers les bas quartiers seulement pour sentir ce joker bancal m'emboiter le pas avec flegme dans son silence d'ombre. Je lui tentai un sourire et ne me retournai plus.

Mes pas déséquilibrés étaient discrets et rapides dans les allées sombres alors qu'il traçait après moi. Pourtant, son silence ne m'affolait pas, son silence ne m'agressait pas, son silence ne me traquait pas. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, me retrouver seule accompagnée d'un homme ne m'effrayait preeeesque pas. La raison de ma phobie était évidente... Mais lui. Lui. Son silence m'intriguait, me fascinait. Protecteur, son silence m'attirait. Ce pirate à l'aspect d'un justicier vagabond qui échappait à tout sens commun.

J'en étais si avide lorsqu'il m'entourait que je croyais m'en découvrir une ouïe consacrée, une sorte d'instinct. Fallait dire que j'avais toujours eu l'oreille péniblement fine aussi. Être infoutue d'arrêter d'entendre plus que les autres me valait pas mal d'emmerdes et une insomnie pathétique. Mais son attraction englobait bien plus que ça. Lui n'émettait tellement rien, rien, que je le ressentais toujours lorsqu'il était près de moi. Auprès de moi, osai-je rêver. Guettant et patrouillant avec la consistance d'un être ailé. L'immense Maître invisible du Silence.

J'arrivai par la porte arrière et m'engouffrai furtivement dans les cuisines. Je lavai et frottai frénétiquement toute la peau que je pus atteindre, six fois, pour ensuite poser des poches glacées et des onguents sur mes plaies. Je m'affairai après aux produits alimentaires que j'avais pu sauver de l'agression que les ramener m'avait value. Les ordonner et les préparer avec des gestes brutaux, saccadés et haineux. Accablée. Quand je levais les yeux, il était adossé contre un plan de travail près du mur, comme là depuis de toujours. L'homme aux yeux de rapace était si grand dans son plumage noir que sa prestance clamait toute la pièce. Sa présence calmait mon monde névrosé. Son silence infusait mes inspirations, devenait l'essence de mon affection. Cette manière dont il me scrutait, les émotions dansant dans ses prunelles captivantes.

« Corazon. »

Je ne sus ce qui me poussa à le dire ni pourquoi cela déclencha sa véhémence. Il fondit sur moi, emprisonnant mes poignets à peine - mue par cet instinct de survie meurtrier déshumanisé qu'engendre la violence - brandissais-je mon couteau. Il me tenait à bout de bras. Si grand, si imposant. J'en fus statufiée et inexplicablement délivrée de ma peur. De près, je pouvais voir tellement plus de lui. Le danger du pistolet à sa hanche, la douceur de ses plumes, la manière dont ses cheveux et son maquillage flouaient la finesse de ses traits. L'impulsivité toujours sincère de ses émotions. Je sentais son souffle tiède sur ma peau, son odeur de sel et de liberté. J'avais beau retenir la mienne pour tendre l'oreille, même les bouffées de sa respiration étaient d'un absolu silence. Je restai fascinée par les mouvements de sa pomme d'Adam.

Peut-être étais-je encore en état de choc.

J'étouffais, souffrais, mais me sentais si bien à son contact. Quand le monde se mit sinueusement à tourner autour de moi, il m'accompagna dans ma chute. Je continuai à l'observer et pus voir la contraction de sa gorge quand ses cordes vocales poussèrent les sons de sa voix aphone. Il parlait. Corazon parlait ! Et même ses mots étaient silencieux malgré les mouvements de ses lèvres violettes. S'y dessinait chaque syllabe qu'il hurlait en silence, l'animant. Je voyais son silence, lisais son silence, vivais son silence irréaliste et passionnant. Corazon me parlait. Corazon me parlait ! Les ténèbres balayèrent tout en m'emportant.

« RESPIRE ! »

Un sursaut et je me redressai si subitement que ma vision se troubla devant moi. Mes paupières clignèrent difficilement jusqu'à ce que j'entrevoie la nuit noire par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Avec prudence, mes jambes s'aventurèrent hors de ma couverture. Les frissons restant d'une fièvre intense me secouaient de la tête aux pieds. Je forçai mes muscles à rester forts pour ne pas plier alors que je tentais marcher. La douleur se mit cruellement à pulser dans mes veines, irradiant de sous ma peau et dans mes muscles. Je me trainai jusqu'au miroir en bout de pièce et allumai la lumière sur mes membres tuméfiés.

En retenant le hurlement qui remonta de l'angoisse puissante qui me noyait, je me rappelai. Par les bleus noirs sur mon menton, mon épaule et mes côtes. Un second œil et une joue gonflée de sang pourpre. Les traces fuchsia formant des doigts sur mes cuisses. J'affrontai la vision atroce de ce nouveau passage à tabac en me répétant que cet homme était mort. Mort. Je l'avais tué. Viol ou mort. Il était mort. Je l'avais buté pour ce qu'il allait me faire, me faisait. Pour ses membres graisseux m'immobilisant, son haleine fétide contre ma peau meurtrie, ses hanches forçant les miennes…Il me violait !

Non ! Mort. Mort. Mort. Lui était juste mort et en décomposition dans un coin dégueulasse d'une rue pourrie de notre ville sordide. Mort, putain, il était mort. J'étouffai mes cris, le regard dilaté sur mon image, refusant de la quitter, refusant d'oublier. Mort. Mort. Je pouvais m'en remettre, il n'avait fait que retenter de me forcer. Et je l'avais frappé, griffé, mordu au point d'en avoir des bouts de lui sous les ongles, les dents, la peau. Ses doigts boudinés n'avaient fait que me frôler avant de mourir. Mourir entre mes jambes. Immobile à jamais. Il était mort. J'avais brisée sa nuque d'un coup de barre métallique. Je l'avais tué. Je l'avais tué! Il était mort. MORT.

« MORT ! »

J'hurlai encore à mon reflet pour chasser son fantôme. « VOUS AVEZ TOUS CREVÉS ! » Je les renvoyai tous. Essoufflée, j'osai me laisser aller contre le mur, enfilai une robe de chambre en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser sous la douleur. Mon corps tremblait alors que je me refusai à verser la moindre larme. Quand le gros de la crise fut passée, et que j'eus de nouveau regagné mes draps seulement rongés de cauchemars, je m'autorisai à penser au regard de Corazon. À son silence, son étreinte. Si seulement ce pathétique Joker impotent pouvait être là pour me filer une clop ! Puis de nouveau me prendre et me porter entre ses grandes ailes. Je m'imaginai alors remarquer l'éclat rose de ses cœurs, l'ombre de ses plumes derrière les vitres entrouvertes, crus presque sentir l'odeur de la fumée portée par la brise. Imaginai-je l'immense bulle de calme qui m'allégea le cœur en s'étendant soudainement ? Le soupçon d'apaisement qui me caressa juste avant que le sommeil ne m'enserre, bercée par la sérénité de son silence.

« La Moooome ! »

Déjà, les hurlements du bar résonnaient tout autour de moi avec fracas. Des jours encore étaient certainement passés. Le putain de bordel ambiant associé au mal omniprésent dans mon corps était juste trop. Me présentant en bas avec ma gueule éclatée, je mangeai péniblement mon ragout de l'avant-veille - ou celle d'avant - puis me cassai finalement en boitillant exagérément sous les grognements du Vieux. Douloureusement, je me trainai à l'extérieur de la ville remonter les collines si tranquilles qui cachaient l'orphelinat en hauteur. Me posant dans l'herbe contre un arbre, je m'étalai en sentant le doux vent marin apaiser ma peau bleuie hypersensible jusqu'à m'assoupir d'une oreille.

J'étais exténuée, brisée. Physiquement, mentalement, je ne faisais plus la distinction tant mes plaies étaient profondes. Quelle différence y avait-il encore même à faire ? Je haïssais cette vie. C'était la merde. Mon corps me faisait un mal de chien, réveillant une colère rageuse qui enflait dans ma poitrine oppressée. Ma respiration se hacha, l'envie de hurler me brûlait la gorge, le crâne et les intestins. De dépit, je laissai les rafales océaniques balayer ma fureur étouffée à l'abri du feuillage.

La tête dans l'herbe, l'oreille attentive aux reflux marins, aux bruissements des branches, des parterres de fleurs jusqu'aux lointains échos des cris des enfants. Petit havre de paix, hébergeur de mes foutues craquages émotionnels. Une unique larme de frustration coula lentement sur ma tempe et je me promis de fermer les paupières quoi qu'il arrive. M'oublier pour que plus rien d'autre ne m'atteigne que les rayons du soleil. Apaisant. Chaud. Puis…Silencieux et si confortable.

La première chose à me parvenir fut le chant de l'océan. Vinrent après le vent, la terre, la vie. J'émergeai dans une étreinte réconfortante pour ensuite réellement ressentir sa présence masculine tout contre moi. Son défaut d'émission. La panique commença à griffer mes tripes mais…rien. La gestuelle chaleureuse d'une profonde inspiration tranquille me berça contre son torse. Sans le moindre son mais si rythmique. Mes doigts glissèrent au contact de sa peau, de sa jugulaire. Sans parvenir à les entendre, je sentais jusqu'aux vibrations de son cœur battant fort depuis sa cage thoracique. Je me retrouvai de nouveau happée par son magnétisme. Un piaf quelconque hululant un peu plus loin me rappela de respirer.

Corazon reposait sur le tronc, ses bras me maintenaient entrelacée à lui. Je redressai mon visage sous les protestations de ma nuque et de mon menton pour me tendre vers le sien. Les marques pourpres de sa piraterie s'étaient estompées sur ses traits aristocrates. Les mystères de son silence se révélaient dans l'abandon de l'instant. Pour moi ? Peu importait. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être le fruit de mon imagination, je ne le lâcherai plus. Si le pirate n'en n'eut pas porté le nom, il posséda tout de même le mien, de cœur. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans, j'en fus certaine.

« Ne me quitte pas maintenant. »

Les pulsions sous ma paume s'emballèrent et la manière dont ses longs muscles me serrèrent fit jaillir une émotion dévastatrice en moi. Je m'accrochai à lui avec toute la force de mes membres tuméfiés. Avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre le grand large auquel il appartenait. Il partait. Il allait partir. Je le savais, je le sentais dans ma chair. Après tout, tomber pour un pirate c'était aimer un souvenir. A jamais. Alors toutes mes détresses me ravagèrent, tous mes cris, tous mes sanglots. Et j'éclatai. Pour la première fois de ma vie, choyée, je craquai. Je pleurai, à défaut de le supplier. Pleurai, en me confiant à son silence. Pleurai et pleurai encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à bouger.

Mon pirate berça chacune de mes peines, de mes haines, de ses pressions autour de moi, tout contre moi. Pansa chacune de mes blessures, du contact doux de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, mon cou, mes joues. Me libérant de mes traumatismes de dizaines de baisers volages sur chacun de mes doigts et l'entière surface de mes paumes. J'en sanglotais de nouveau et il remonta cajoler mes paupières, l'arrête de mon nez, jusqu'à tracer au coin de mes lèvres en survolant gentiment les hématomes et les cicatrices qui me marquaient. Il avala mes larmes comme pour me prouver son affection. Je décidai de lui vouer l'éternité précaire de mon amour immuable.

« Aime moi. »

Sous les épaisses mèches blondes flottant au vent devant son visage, ses pupilles se dilatèrent dans ses iris fauves fixées sur moi. Ma chemise glissa de mes épaules quand je me redressai : je lui exposai la vue brute des tâches qui parsemaient mon image dénudée. Je le défiai de tout accepter de moi, s'il ne pouvait m'appartenir. Il resta un moment paralysé avant que son visage ne tourne à l'écarlate. L'air ne s'était jamais fait aussi lourd dans mes poumons. Me…rejetait-il ?! Après tout j'étais immonde et souillée. Je n'étais rien ni personne. Sa bouche s'élargit ensuite en cet immense sourire crétin bouleversant et une de ses mains rêches vint doucement cueillir le coté intact de mon visage.

Des libellules dissipèrent mes entrailles quand il se pencha pour finalement m'embrasser. Ce fut plus qu'envoutant. La friction tiède à un souffle, puis le touché humide et déterminé, patient, grisant de sa langue cherchant la mienne. Des muscles profonds en moi se mirent à tressauter capricieusement et j'hoquetai de désir. Je lâchai toute la passion dont j'étais capable pour m'animer avec lui, sur lui qui m'émouvait autant. Ses mains volages si agréablement surprenantes voyageaient sur mes courbes ondulantes, me moulant davantage contre en lui. Mes doigts sur son torse se serrèrent autour du premier bouton fermé de sa chemise et je tirai à tous les faire sauter.

Si grand, si chaud, si doux. Mien, qu'importait les histoires des cicatrices qui nous marquaient respectivement. Je le poussai à s'enflammer à mes contacts de frottements indécents contre son aine - je ne portais rien sous ma large et longue jupe. Il tremblait, tremblait d'envie pour moi, se dressait sous son confinement de tissus. Je reposai ma tête sur son torse, aussi frissonnante que lui. Mais seule ma respiration laborieuse résonnait dans l'atmosphère du début de soirée. Pourtant, il m'abritait dans son plumage noir loin du ciel sombre. A cet instant sonnant et résonnant à mes oreilles, j'eus la certitude qu'il se rendait à jamais le seul auditeur des sons qu'il me tirait.

J'happai la ligne de sa clavicule entre mes lèvres, en goutai, dégustai la peau fine et salée. Je l'embrassai toujours plus durement, synchrone à l'exponentielle ardeur de sa poigne, mi douloureuse, mi extatique, sur mes seins, mes hanches, jusqu'à mes fesses. Puis je m'exclamai brusquement lorsqu'il perdit incompréhensiblement l'équilibre de sa position assise pour se retrouver allongée sur le dos dans l'herbe. Quel abruti ! Un grognement m'échappa ensuite et je me redressai pour me repositionner sur son corps, à califourchon, suspendue à l'instant de gêne.

Mes longs cheveux sombres volaient légèrement et j'espérais que l'obscurité relative dissimulait suffisamment les rougeurs embarrassantes de ma peau tannée et bleuie. Les siens aux mèches si claires s'étalaient comme une auréole autour de son visage dont les yeux brillants ne me lâchaient pas, émerveillés. Il était si grand. Imposant. Et ainsi allongé sous le poids de mes membres, il se dévouait à mes envies, mes gestes, mon contrôle. Une nouvelle émotion enflait en moi, si chaleureuse. Elle prenait racines au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon corps, explosait à chaque point de contact avec lui. Était-ce la force de l'Amour, me demandai-je dubitativement.

Un amour impossible dans l'fond, c'était inévitable.

Ses mains glissèrent doucement, gentiment, le long de mes bras et je sentis le confort volage de ses plumes lorsqu'il les reposa sur mes épaules dénudées. Se redressant sur un coude, il se replaça contre l'arbre en me ramenant dans l'étreinte de son torse également découvert. Comme pour me rassurer, me dire que je pouvais renoncer alors que je m'enlisais dans le confort d'un pouvoir dont je ne savais que faire. Je frissonnai encore de sa chaleur. Ne comprenait-il pas à quel point je le voulais ?

Mon cœur battait comme jamais dans ma cage thoracique, presque douloureusement et mes seins pointaient sur sa peau. Avec tout le courage que je pus rassembler, j'allais chercher sa main des miennes. Il se laissa d'abord emporter puis retint ses doigts près de ma cuisse. J'insistai sans forcer, montai une main caresser le dessin sous son œil en levant les yeux vers ses iris de rapace ensorcelantes. J'étirai mon dos pour monter à son contact, soudainement si attirée par sa bouche violacée. Ma langue lapa la sienne au moment où la pulpe de son majeur frôla timidement ma chaleur intime déjà si mouillée pour lui. Je gémis contre sa bouche et le sentis se tendre sous moi. Je l'aspirai entre mes lèvres des deux mouvements de ma mâchoire et de mon poignet. Je vocalisai encore aux sensations. Puis...

« Oh. Oh...OH ! »

Il poussa son doigt en moi entièrement. Je me suspendu à sa nuque quand il se mit à faire des tours, sa paume frottant un peu plus haut. Mes hanches s'accordèrent d'elles seules au mouvement circulaire. Ma respiration se fit lourde du poids du désir qui plomba mon bas ventre. Putain, ce con n'était plus si maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher une femme ! Une plainte plus prononcée passa ma gorge brutalement, j'en fus désarçonnée. Surtout quand il s'avéra à l'éclat satisfait dans son regard que ce fut ce qu'il cherchait. Les muscles de mon vagin, ceux qui semblaient crépiter à chaque contraction, se serrèrent comme pour l'empêcher de retirer sa main.

« Aaaaah ! »

Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de lâcher ce cri quand trois de ses longs doigts allèrent se loger loin en moi, m'étirant de l'intérieur. Son bras dans mon dos se fit plus ferme et il se pencha pour caler son visage dans mon cou. Léchant, suçotant avec tendresse et fougue tandis qu'il débutait un nouveau mouvement du poignet. Sa position me forçait ainsi à me cambrer toujours plus, non pas que j'aurais pu faire autrement ; mon bassin s'élançait contre sa paume et je me tortillais dans tous les sens pour m'habituer aux tiraillements entre mes jambes. Mes nerfs internes pétaient leurs câbles, j'avais l'impression que mon corps entier parlait, hurlait, le suppliait. Le mot m'échappa encore.

« Co-cora...Corazon ! »

Il se statufia sous moi alors que je tremblais encore de son doigté intense brutalement interrompu. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et me reculai pour alors déchiffrer dans les siens la colère d'une vieille haine. D'une main, j'allais au contact de la sienne relâchée et posai l'autre fermement sur sa joue pour le rappeler à moi. Je remontai ses doigts jusqu'à ma poitrine pour qu'il s'empare de mon sein gauche. Du regard, déterminée, passionnée et affamée de lui, je le défiai de ne pas me repousser, ne pas m'abandonner.

« Le mien. » Ajoutai-je encore haletante.

L'homme prit trente longues secondes pour me sonder. Nos respirations se calmaient progressivement. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort, la nuit était pleinement tombée et dense. Puis lentement, son bras me reprit par la taille pour m'abaisser contre son excitation déjà si dure sous son pantalon. Je ratai une inspiration et me contractai encore une fois autour de ses doigts. Il retira ces derniers et je sentis, gémis de leur tracé mouillé contre ma hanche puis mes côtes. Son visage portait encore cette sévérité étrange malgré les rougeurs de son désir et je m'arrachai à sa contemplation pour suivre le mouvement de ses doigts occupés à libérer son érection.

Je déglutis quand le membre se présenta à moi puis ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres d'appréhension. J'y portai des mains tremblantes. Mes doigts encerclèrent son épaisseur, caressant la peau particulière, douce et sensible de sa longueur gonflée, comme contracté. Oh putain. Je relevai à temps les miens pour voir ses yeux se révulser avant de se fixer sur mon corps quand je pompai encore. Le feu de mon désir se remit à vibrer entre mes cuisses de l'avoir littéralement au creux de mes paumes et je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mes grimaces subjuguées. Sa main encore humide autour de mon sein se mit soudainement à le masser tandis qu'il me faisait pencher davantage pour s'approcher du droit.

Il enfouit son visage entre les deux, seul homme à avoir les mains suffisamment larges pour tenir entièrement mes énormes globes. Sa respiration muette était tiède et humide contre ma peau. Mais quand sa langue remonta toute la vallée, elle était si brûlante que je gémis sans retenue. Toute sa bouche s'empara de l'un puis l'autre mes tétons tendus durcis, pressés l'un près l'autre grâce à mes rondeurs et je me mis tout bonnement à chanter le plaisir qui claquait profondément dans mon bas ventre, m'électrisant de l'intérieur. La pression de la succion, de sa langue taquine qui tournait, des frôlements de ses dents...oh si bon, si bon.

« Si booon… » Les mots durent m'élever.

Il frémit entre mes doigts comme pour se rappeler à moi et je resserrai ma poigne. Mes pouces suivirent le tracé de grosses veines, frottèrent près de sa base puis glissèrent sur le haut s'humidifiant. Me laisserait il le goûter ? Gourmande de lui. Mais cette chaleur, point culminant de toute l'excitation et de l'appréhension accumulées, remontait dans ma poitrine. Il était temps, je le voulais tellement. Je m'apprêtai à relever mon bassin pour me positionner au-dessus de sa vigueur. Plus que prête malgré mes hématomes vifs, je mourrais d'envie de le sentir me pénétrer.

Corazon se saisit de mes hanches avec des mains agités de soubresauts tout en parvenant à garder son touché doux et léger. M'encourageant sans jamais me forcer. Pourtant, tout son corps, ses moindres gestes, son silence entier : tout exprimait sa faim de moi. J'en fus si absorbée que je me pétrifiai, resserrant inconsciemment mon poing autour de lui. Sa réaction fut si vive et impulsive, que les yeux pris dans les siens, je ne sus qui fut le plus surpris de nous deux lorsque ses reins se projetèrent vers l'avant. Son gland frotta contre ma fente humide, s'y glissa, la sensation fut si étrange, forte et bonne que je ne tins plus. Après un râle, accrochant mes mains à ses biceps, mes cuisses et mes hanches s'abaissèrent d'un coup auquel il répondit. Et il fut en moi. Long, large et si dur. Puissant, pulsant…Fuck ! Très large, très long, très dur.

Je perdis notre duel de regard en ne parvenant pas à retenir mes globes oculaires de se révulser. Son visage retourna se perdre entre ma nuque, mon épaule et les boucles de mes cheveux pour me donner le temps d'encaisser. Je le sentis ricaner en lisant son corps plus certainement que je n'aurais jamais pu l'entendre. Quand sa bouche se referma sur l'une des rares zones immaculées de ma peau, il remonta mon bassin à la force de ses bras et le bruit mouillée de son sexe sortant du mien fut couvert par mon nouveau gémissement passionné. Un son que je ne m'étais jamais entendue pousser qui repassa mes lèvres quand il abaissa de nouveau mes hanches vers le bas. S'immisçant loin en moi avec un grognement muet qui fit vibrer sa gorge sous mes doigts. Le besoin de ce plaisir était si fort, si bon, alors il recommença et je finis par l'accompagner en quête de ma satisfaction. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher, mes doigts tremblants glissaient sur sa peau luisante d'un film de sueur. Mes genoux bougèrent pour me permettre de prendre un meilleur appui. J'alignai le déhanché de mes reins à ses à-coups projetés avant de m'étirer encore et toujours plus pour m'étaler sur son immense corps. J'ajustai le rythme de mes mouvements, me cambrai plus, écartai et contractai encore et toujours plus les jambes. Ma gorge se perdit en nouvelles chansons à mesure des vagues de plaisir qui me balayaient. Putain. Putain !

Sa position presque allongée lui permit de relever ses genoux, de venir plus fort, plus loin. Je me redressai jusqu'à tenir mon buste droit. J'haletai, les yeux mi-clos, la tête en arrière. Je guidai mon étreinte intime en me tenant finalement à ses cuisses derrière moi. Je forçai la maîtrise de mon esprit pour pouvoir le détailler. Sa bouche entrouverte vaguement étirée de plaisir, ses joues animées par l'intensité et ses yeux bruns sauvages dilatés. Fasciné par le balancement de mes seins, l'effort de nos muscles, sa verge mouillée de moi qui disparaissait, s'enfonçait entre mes lèvres et si profond.

J'en criai encore, plus aiguë et ses mains s'emparèrent des rondeurs de mes fesses. Il dirigea ainsi l'accent de notre rencontre, l'angle de nos poussées. Son pubis frottait contre la base de mon plaisir et mes ongles se plantèrent dans la peau fine et sensible de ses arrières cuisses. Le rythme accéléra, la pression monta. Chacune de mes inspirations saccadées s'accompagnait d'un gémissement à la limite du râle, supplications inarticulées tandis que je luttai pour garder le contrôle de mon corps s'essoufflant.

« Oh ! Cora-Corazon ! »

Oh plus, juste un peu plus. Mes membres tremblaient, mes veines grésillaient, j'avais chaud, j'étais à bout de souffle mais forçais toujours plus intensément. Encore plus, juste un peu plus, plus de ce feu qui croissait dans mon bas ventre, de cette sensation de plénitude et d'euphorie qui monopolisaient mes sens et ma concentration, de leur réflexion dans ses rétines. Je me mis à supplier davantage et mon vagin se joint à moi de contractions successives.

Une plainte puis un juron se dessinèrent sur sa bouche encore légèrement barbouillée et l'homme Joker se redressa en passant un bras sous mon postérieur pour me porter. Son empressement et mon désir de ne pas le lâcher ni m'interrompre nous firent tomber à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que mon dos se pose contre la matière duveteuse de son manteau de plume.

A genoux entre mes jambes, un air prédateur et fou animait son visage. Son pantalon était pendu vers ses mollets, son imposant sexe dur et dressé pour moi. J'en vocalisai une fois de plus mon appréhension avant d'écarter davantage les cuisses. Il s'en saisit pour me tirer sur lui puis me fit basculer en se penchant. Son avant-bras tendit ma jambe haut vers son épaule et sa main droite pressa ma hanche en place tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur la gauche. Je passai les bras dans son dos large pour le serrer le plus possible, l'écraser contre mon buste.

Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais avoir assez de son contact chaud, réconfortant et comme électrifiant contre les zones érogènes de mon corps. La sensation de son poids, de sa force, son attention, le dessin de ses muscles, le grain de sa peau, les pulsions de son cœur, de ses inspirations laborieuses et des vibrations de ses cordes vocales éteintes. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, captivés par ses iris fauves et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. La pulpe de ses lèvres me frôla, caressant les miennes de baisers ouverts, volages et sauvages. Je refermai la bouche sur son inférieure la suçotai, mordillai, léchai en me cambrant dans le baiser. La pression de mes doigts dans son dos augmenta à la griffure quand il réagit à son tour en me mordant durement. La douleur fut vive mais diffuse, stimulante, euphorisante. Puis il se mit à sucer ma langue, l'enrouler de la sienne, tout comme mon bassin qui ne cessait de rouler et de se déhancher sous le sien.

Je m'arrachai subitement à lui, en quête d'air, quand d'une main il frotta la tête de son membre contre mes lèvres déjà ouvertes et luisantes. Il revint fermement en moi. Aussitôt, sans que je ne puisse lutter pour mon souffle manquant, il reprit un rythme effréné. Je le sentais me pénétrer vite, fort et si profond mais aussi tout de lui. Et c'était putain de trop bon. Les frottements brûlants de sa peau, les roulements de ses muscles qui l'activaient dans l'étau trempé de mon intimité. La remplissait, emplissait tout mon bas ventre, tout mon être de feux d'artifice. Je me sentais si sensible, ô si proche, si loin : putain d'exaltée. Et je jouis brutalement, le souffle arraché dès la première contraction intense qui me traversa. Mon cœur battait, éclatait autour de sa queue, si fort, que je ne pus que jouir encore et encore et encore jusqu'aux derniers coups anarchiques que Corazon porta avec des muscles tressautant sous mes doigts. La chaleur humide de son orgasme pleinement assouvis en moi accompagna les vibrations finales du mien. Des, miens. Électrifiant et libérant l'ensemble de mes connexion nerveuses. Oh bordel de dieu. Combien de temps avait-ce duré ?

Rien ne pouvait être si bon.

Mon esprit fut vide un moment. Je me sentais si bien. Ma joue contre son cœur silencieux senti son pouls commencer à ralentir et il se retira lentement, reposant mon bassin et mes jambes sur son manteau au sol. Une sensation de vide terrible prit place au creux de mes reins et dans mon bide. Tout en restant sur moi, il se plaça de manière à ne pas m'écraser en venant respirer sans son au creux de mon cou. Je croisai mes jambes au-dessus de ses fesses, mon entre cuisses trempé de nos fluides contre ses abdominaux. Une de ses grandes mains remonta avec une légèreté pénétrante depuis mon genoux relevé jusqu'à s'emparer de mon sein droit, le gauche étant pressé sous son buste. Ressentait-il mon cœur battre ? Je le serrais davantage entre mes bras, mes doigts caressaient doucement sa peau, parcouraient les traits dont je cherchais encore à m'imprégner. Son souffle me faisait frissonner, j'avais la sensation qu'il murmurait à mon oreille.

J'étais enivrée de lui.

Ce fut la fraicheur des vents océaniques nocturnes qui nous poussa finalement à nous écarter sans un mot, toujours aucun. Et maintenant, se demandait une part de moi. En encadrant mes jambes près de mon buste, je supportai à quel point j'avais eu mal. La brutalité inéluctable de mes orgasmes comme de mes combats. Je souffrais. Aux grandes plaques douloureuses de mon précédant passage à tabac s'ajoutait dorénavant un putain de tiraillement intense loin dans mon bas ventre ainsi que mon cœur à peine apaisé déjà en voie de destruction.

Maintenant, je n'avais qu'à reprendre ma vie de merde dont il ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Qui resterait auprès d'une Môme de cette ville déchet de toute façon ? Certainement pas un pirate. Et le Gosse, répliqua sans réponse mon côté sarcastique quand j'avisai des tâches blanchâtres séchées coulées à la base mes cuisses. Je le regardai remonter son pantalon, apprenais ses muscles dessinés, son visage et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Cette nouvelle expression palpitante que je saurai toujours comme mienne sur ses traits. Ceux de mon cœur, mon Corazon.

Mes poumons s'emplirent de l'inspiration d'un soupir et son regard fauve se fixa à son tour sur mes formes encore nues. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de panique et je me rendis enfin compte que je tremblais de froid, entre autres. Le pirate me tira dans une étreinte chaude et je me blottis contre lui pour respirer son odeur. Il frotta mes flans et mon dos en déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux. Oh oui, encore, tant que je le pouvais, je le voulais. Tant pis pour le reste, je l'aimais déjà tellement plus en sachant que mon bonheur serait éphémère. Une nuit, au moins, il me le devait bien. Je priai, priai pour que jusqu'à l'aube il soit mien.

En sentant les muscles profonds de son corps s'animer, j'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'il s'était levé. Sans tomber ? Je m'accrochai fort dans l'attente de la chute qui ne manqua pas d'arriver lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper ma jupe un peu plus loin. Ma seule protestation fut un rire malgré le rappel contre mes hématomes, je savais qu'il s'arrangerait pour me faire tomber sur lui. Mon pirate parut surpris de ma réaction pour une fois conciliante et me récompensa d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Je me les mordis lorsqu'il reposa sa tête dans l'herbe et me forçai à me redresser pour passer mes vêtements. Il s'assit pour enfiler sa chemise à cœur - désormais sans boutons - m'aidant de ses mains sur mes hanches quand je luttai avec la mienne. A mon tour, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne, plus longuement, l'entrouvrant pour chercher son souffle de ma langue. Puis je m'éloignai avec un sourire irrépressible.

Heureuse, taquine, rougissante ! C'était nouveau. Éblouissant. Comme son regard, qui me renvoyait mes impressions de son intensité. Bordel, ces émotions, ces sensations qui m'étreignaient étaient indescriptibles. C'était oufissime, merde. Il se radossa contre l'arbre et je m'installai entre ses jambes, entre ses bras, pressée contre lui. Je sentis de nouveau ses lèvres sur mon front puis relevai les yeux. Et on se regarda juste. Longtemps. Quand il sortit une cigarette, je pris la liberté de l'allumer pour nous éviter la peine de brûler. Corazon me laissa faire, me détailla lorsque je tirai ma première bouffée. Même la lune dans le ciel sombre n'était aussi belle que lui et par un roi des mers, il semblait traversé des mêmes pensées. Je me sentais parfaite sous la tendresse de ses affections. Cette clop partagée fut la meilleure de toute ma vie. Nous fumâmes en silence. C'était magique.

Des heures défilèrent que nous étions juste là. Perdus dans nos pensées merdiques respectives mais ensemble dans la douceur de ce silence : nous. Lui aussi peut-être, cherchait à vivre tout ce que l'on ne pourrait jamais ? Quand il commença à remuer, je savais qu'il était temps de partir. À l'Est, l'horizon commençait déjà à s'ambrer après son bleu intense. Voilà, c'était fini. M'appuyant tout contre lui, je redescendis progressivement du paradis à son bras. A travers champs puis la pénombre des ruelles de ma ville-déchet. C'était si bon de le sentir si proche face au monde. Je me sentais si complète, en sécurité. Rigolant encore - avais-je l'air aussi stupide que je me sentais ? - je lui adressai un énième sourire. C'était ainsi que je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi. Comme je marquai à jamais le sien, de sourire crétin. Je nous prouverais à l'un comme l'autre que je pouvais continuer à vivre malgré les coups littéralement bas de ma vie.

A quelques pas de ma destination, je posai mon cul sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour fumer encore. Du haut de ses trois mètres, il me fixait, ses iris sauvages dilatés. Le frisson qui me traversa fut si intense que j'en échappai ma cigarette. Me…me voulait-il toujours ? Mon cœur eut une emballée et dans mon bas ventre, mon désir se ralluma si vivement que j'en gémis d'appréhension. Un regard et je me sentais déjà chaude pour lui, étourdis. Je finis par me détourner pour retrouver ma clop et mes yeux se posèrent sur la naissance de son érection. Le sentiment de puissance et l'adrénaline qui m'envahirent rendirent les bouffées autrement délicieuses que celles de la précédente. Je me léchai les lèvres, il était avide de moi. Et moi, de lui.

Rapidement, je disposai de sa ceinture, de sa braguette, puis je levai les yeux vers le désir qui assombrissait son visage. Oh oui qu'il me voulait. Mes muscles intimes frémirent. Il était déjà presque dur quand je commençai à le lécher. Salé de nos précédents ébats, je le gouttai mélangé à mon propre goût sur sa verge. De bas en haut, humidifiant toute sa longueur en jouant de ma langue. Au premier coup sur son gland, je le sentis frémir entre mes doigts et ils descendirent effleurer vers ses bourses. Il sursauta tout bonnement quand je pris toute la tête humide dans ma bouche. Je m'autorisai un ricanement de satisfaction en entamant une douce succion. Avec une grande inspiration, j'ouvris ensuite large pour prendre le plus possible de sa longueur. J'eus les larmes aux yeux de le sentir dans ma gorge tout en serrant les lèvres pour sucer plus fort.

Un coup de hanche tremblant l'enfonça davantage et son poing frappa violemment le mur à côté de ma tête. Il se retira tout aussi subitement et le ''pop'' que je sentis du bout des lèvres fut absorbé par son silence. Je lui souris encore, aguicheusement en me léchant les babines. Pas parce que c'était la première que je le faisais avec une réelle envie, que je savais pas faire une pipe. Je ris encore de son air ahuri, comme acclamée par ses réactions. Si naturel, rien qu'à moi, mon Corazon. Je le repris sur ma langue puis pompai voracement, me régalant des expressions dévoilées par sa nuque renversée. Chaque succion, friction, pression, puis les contractions déclenchées sur la ligne tracée de son pubis à sa paume d'Adam. Dessinée entre les vagues de ses abdominaux puis de ses pectoraux bandés.

« Mmpf… »

Corazon luttait pour maintenir ses yeux sur moi, si dur entre mes lèvres. Quand ils accrochèrent les miens, je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui vibra étrangement sous le silence de ses propres expirations laborieuses. Il semblait inconscient des à-coups de ses hanches, occupé à retenir ses mains d'agripper mon crâne en appuyant ses poings contre les murs après les avoir passées dans mes cheveux. Tout de lui, tant que je le pouvais. Je voulais tout, prendrai tout. Même dans l'ombre sordide de ma ruelle défoncée, malgré la douleur vive et l'épuisement, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Juste lui.

Son pantalon était retombé vers ses mollets. Je serrais ses cuisses entre mes mains jusqu'à ce que mes ongles se plantent de nouveau dans leur peau fine. Toujours plus fort, je l'avalais littéralement, déglutissais à chaque bouchée de lui. Tellement que j'en aurais des hématomes dans la gorge, à n'en pas douter. Je le sentais se contracter de mes actions, progressivement se mettre à frémir de gestes plus brutaux. Son visage renvoyait la béatitude d'un plaisir grimpant. Alors je m'écartai vivement en savourant la vision de sa verge humidifiée certainement extra sensible et désormais privée d'attention. Je m'affairais subitement à marquer ses cuisses des suçons les plus violents que ma langue et mes lèvres me le permirent. Comme s'ils pouvaient me rendre un tant soit peu aussi inoubliable que lui le serrait.

Les yeux qu'il baissa vers ma moue malicieuse furent terrifiant. Presque autant que l'effet qu'ils eurent sur moi et mon corps. L'expression de fausse innocence que je lui affichais quitta subitement mon visage pour une surprise dévouée. L'instant d'avant je me sentais si puissante, maîtresse de son entière entité, exaltée par la force que j'exerçais sur lui. L'avertissement visuel laissa place à un gros plan du sol crâde alors que mes jambes se tendaient instinctivement. D'une pression, ma jupe retombait à mes pieds. L'appréhension et l'excitation me firent autant frémir que la fraîcheur du vent entre mes cuisses. Rien d'autre ne se produisit cependant qu'un mouvement impatient de mes reins. Sa grande main empoigna ensuite une de mes fesses et je me tortillai pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à genoux ?! Ce fut à ce moment que je ressentis les effets de son souffle sur mon sexe.

« Corazon ! »

Ses lèvres se refermèrent brusquement autour de mon clitoris gonflé, se mirent à bouger et…et, qu'en savais-je ?! Sa langue, ô si chaude, et douce, et forte, et habile, taquine, mouvante, tournante. La succion, la pression, toutes ces impulsions inédites qui surgissaient de mon bas ventre. Je sursautais, tressautais sans arrêts, sans assimiler les mouvements provoqués par l'assaut soudain de plaisir entre mes reins. Écroulée, les jambes tremblantes, luttant pour s'écarter davantage. Je lâchai le soutient de ma tête entre mes bras désespérément accrochés au rebord de pierres. Les siens passèrent sous mes cuisses, me gardant relativement debout tout en les écartant autant que ma souplesse me le permettait. Et l'assaut de sa bouche entre mes chairs sensibles continua de plus belle alors qu'il écrasait mon bassin contre sa face.

Et je m'en délectai putain. L'éclat était si vif, juste trop, trop, trop. Insoutenable. Prodigieux. A l'extrême limite de la douleur mais si bon, si langoureux. Saccadé mais rythmé, rugueux mais mouillé et si intense. Trop, trop, trop intense. Je perdis la raison quand ses doigts - je n'aurais pu dire s'il ne s'agissait même que d'un - pénétrèrent mon vagin. Tout mon corps se serra autour lorsqu'ils touchèrent et frottèrent cet endroit si puissant en moi. Je jouis comme jamais, tous mes nerfs explosant à la sensation. J'hurlai, désinhibée dans son silence et hurlai encore par ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas pour autant un doux mouvement de sa langue à plat contre mon clitoris. Par ce que je continuais à jouir et à jouir à m'en débattre pour échapper à la brûlure du contact.

Corazon me laissa tant bien que mal tenir sur mes jambes tremblantes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle lourd et haché. Je le regardai d'en bas en appui sur le mur. La concupiscence émerveillée et bienheureuse de son regard me laissa ébahie. Il se pencha sur moi et un juron m'échappa avant que ses lèvres et sa langue ne clament les miennes. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque, la raison toujours hébétée par l'euphorie pure qui coulait dans mes veines. La sensualité brutale de notre baisé aux goûts mêlés de nos intimités maintenait la fièvre en moi et mon corps, encore une fois, se laissa transporter par la force de cet homme à qui je consacrais mon être. Le dos en butée contre les pierres rêches et soutenue par ses grands bras, je lui mordis férocement la lèvre quand il me pénétra de nouveau de son large membre.

Mon gémissement suivant fut à mi-chemin du sanglot. J'étais si trempée, mon sexe si sensible et animé, que le sien glissa profondément sans la moindre résistance, accueillis par ma moiteur. Je craquai encore en vocalises, juste sous son oreille, de la douleur et du plaisir qui m'irradièrent quand il reprit ses poussées ébahissantes. D'abord lentes et presque mesurées, puis de plus en plus sauvages alors qu'il se saisissait d'un de mes seins. Je croyais jouir tout du long et pourtant la pression enflait toujours plus en moi. Mes cordes vocales se brisèrent et je refermai mes lèvres sur sa peau pour y laisser s'agiter ma langue, intensifiant son encore assaut ravageur. Ma vision papillonnait entre l'image de l'aube imminente vers l'océan et l'obscurité du nirvana. Imaginai-je le claquement humide et vigoureux de nos corps ?

Je criai sans voix.

Quelques minutes à peine de ce rythme puissant et lorsque ses doigts descendirent presser mon clitoris, j'en oubliai jusqu'à mon identité. Cet orgasme final eut raison de toutes mes forces, ma volonté et mon amour pour ce pirate extraordinaire. Si dévastateur que mes yeux se révulsèrent. Je ne le sentis que vaguement convulser en moi avec une satisfaction plombante. M'enserrer plus fermement que jamais dans l'étreinte de ses muscles, de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Peut-être tomba-t-il, je ne vis en tout cas jamais les premiers rayons du soleil et perdis conscience, exaltée. Une nuit, la meilleure. Je devrais m'y cantonner. Plus que tout, j'avais été exaucée. J'emmerdais le prince charmant, j'avais eu le pirate maître du silence. L'Aigle Noir m'avait aimé au point d'en sublimer mon entière existence…

« LA MOOOOOOOOOME »

La perpétuité de mon inéluctable quotidien merdique rappliqua aussitôt. M'immergeant dans la routine de raclures bourrés et de hurlements fracassants qui était la mienne. Il était parti. Ne reviendrait plus. Plus jamais. L'aventure était terminée. Pourtant la béatitude résiduelle m'illumina encore une bonne poignée de jours tandis que mes nuits se berçaient de passion et d'érotisme. J'avais été adorée suffisamment pour le restant de ma vie, je m'en contenterais. Je voyais mes rêveries excéder les coutumiers défoncés autant que mon paternel en enchainant paresseusement mes services. Les discernais s'ébahir des rougeurs expressives et distantes qui teintaient ma peau mate dont les hématomes s'estompaient à peine. Chaque souvenir de son plumage rappelait un envol d'oisillons dans le creux de mon ventre. Chaque association à ses gestes ou sa maladresse ravivait le fantôme de ses expressions, de ses caresses.

Jusqu'à ce que je pleure à chaque éveil que ce rêve ne soit plus réalité. Pourrais-je un jour l'oublier ? Cesser de l'aimer ? Putain. J'avais pourtant toujours été seule et misérable. Sans lui, je devins infiniment démunie. Jamais je n'avais autant souffert d'une absence. Je cicatrisais et pourtant j'avais si mal. Partout, en tout et surtout au plus profond de mon cœur depuis toujours mutilé par l'abandon. Mon Corazon, à jamais disparu. La douleur se révéla transcendante et insoutenable. Un déchirement qui m'oppressait, m'accablait au point d'en serrer mes entrailles. J'étais amoureuse d'un souvenir, d'une illusion. Je n'avais plus rien de lui. Rien que ces quelques plumes noires égarées dans mes cheveux. Rien d'autre que son fantôme hantant ma mémoire. Plus rien que des cauchemars pour survivre au désespoir de ce dépotoir. Les frissons énamourés devinrent des bulles dévorant mes intestins et un jour, ma tête se mit à tourner avec l'accélération d'une toupie. Mon diaphragme se révolta. Ô non. Je vomis ma peine et ma douleur. Rendis mes tripes infectes au sol crasseux de la rue même de notre premier regard.

De notre ultime étreinte.

Je fermai les yeux et titubai vers le bar. Reprenant ma place parmi les ivrognes à la puanteur fétide. Haut-le-cœur et étourdissements envahirent l'infernal cycle journalier dans lequel je me noyais, brouillant plus que jamais le mien. Les semaines rendirent l'inévitable et grotesque conclusion. La brute réalité des conséquences de mes actes. J'me retrouvais en cloque d'un pirate, comme pathétiquement attendu de la Môme d'une pute, disait le Vieux. Je le haïssais plus de jour en jour. En dépit du dégoût, une émotion chaleureuse émergea du plus profond de moi-même. Après tout, c'était une part de son entité qu'il avait pris le risque de me laisser en choisissant de me faire l'amour sans retenu. Ce connard s'en tirerait pourtant sans jamais avoir à porter la responsabilité de m'avoir engrossée. Éternelle incarnation du silence, il m'avait laissée. Alors tant pis, quand bien même tout ceci n'avait été qu'une farce. Tant pis, tant mieux. Le bonheur de donner vie à notre amour fut submergeant, sublimant. Je le porterais avec dévotion et fierté aussi fort que je l'aimerais à jamais. Mon enfant. Notre enfant. Qui que Corazon ait pu être, j'allais faire de lui un père.

* * *

 **Nda** : Voilà, voilà, joooooolie petite histoire... Vos avis ? Et comme mon inspiration manque affreusement de discipline, voici ensuite la "preview" du Sequel qui s'est en cours de route greffé à cette histoire ! Merci d'avoir lu.

 _Aiko_

* * *

 ** _Omake : La Gosse du Silence_**

 ** _#Neuf mois plus tard._**

 _« Corazon…oh Corazon…»_

 _Elle souffla avec une nostalgie douloureuse. Les mains caressant tendrement son ventre proéminent, ses longs cheveux d'ébène flottant à chaque brise, le regard lointain sur l'océan imprévisible. La Môme savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, elle savait qu'il ne saurait jamais. Elle savait que son enfant n'aurait ni de père, ni de nom. Son gosse ne serait que le bâtard d'une bâtarde et d'un pirate. Le Gosse de la Môme et du Silence, d'une anonyme et d'un souvenir. Une nouvelle rafale fraîche et humide lui porta l'odeur de la mer, lui rappela les secrets de son silence. Elle leva le visage vers le ciel sombre pour entrevoir les étoiles, se rappelait du moindre des traits de son corps sous un clair de lune si similaire._

 _Sa dorénavant raison de vivre allait recevoir la vie. Ce serait une fille, lui susurrait sans cesse son fantôme dans la solitude de ses nuits fiévreuses. Elle avait fini par crever son enfoiré de Vieux dans une explosion de colère. Alors seule, elle élèverait de son mieux cette enfant merveilleuse dans l'immondice de son univers. Qui deviendrait-elle ? A quel point lui ressemblerait-elle ? La quitterait-elle aussi un jour ? Jusqu'où pourrait-elle exister ? Le hululement ridicule de ce piaf nocturne local fit chavirer ses émotions. Assise contre ce tronc qui toute sa vie l'avait soutenu, ses rires mêlés de sanglots se confondaient aux murmures des vents océaniques. À quelques douloureuses heures de son terme, ses larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues jusqu'à épuisement._

 _« Shu. Elle s'appellera Shu, ma Shu… »_


End file.
